Bearing It
by plkphoto
Summary: A mauling near Las Vegas has unexpected consequences. Sequel to my story "Bear Down." Brass/Grissom Friendship. GSR. Response to a challenge, prompt Las Vegas Metro Event Code 429, Indecent Exposure. Set sometime after 8x07, GaGL.


**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to my story _Bear Down_, which you should probably read first although it's not absolutely necessary.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Bearing It**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Grissom, his hair on end where he had repeatedly run his hands through it in frustration, slumped over the small stack of papers still remaining in front of him. The large waste bin he had "borrowed" from the break room was overflowing, but the wooden surface of his desk was visible in more areas than not. This was the last day of his enforced desk duty, provided the doctor cleared him for field work, and he wanted to start with a clean slate. Not that it would stay that way long.

Sighing as he crumpled yet another useless memo from Ecklie, Grissom shifted his leg slightly. The stitches itched and nothing seemed to relieve his discomfort, though he was sure the activity of processing a crime scene would help him ignore the incessant tickle more effectively than wading through useless stacks of desiccated wood. A light tap on the door caused him to jolt quickly upright, glad for any distraction.

Given that there were no homicides currently under investigation, he was surprised to see Jim Brass grinning at him from the doorway, "Jim, what's up? You look like the cat that got the canary. Did something break in a cold case?"

"Nah, nothing like that," Jim waved him off as he pulled up a seat, "I've just heard a great story that I think you'll enjoy."

"Anything has to be better than this. Did you know that Ecklie wants us to prepare a report on the exact amount of Luminol that we use at each scene and justify its use? As if we all go spraying for blood evidence just for fun when a case seems too mundane," he tossed the crumpled memo into the bin, where it promptly rolled out and onto the floor to join a dozen other paper balls.

Jim shook his head disbelievingly at the idiocy of their colleague's current power trip, "Better you than me, my friend."

"Hmph. So, what's this great story that's got you grinning like the Cheshire Cat?"

Jim's grin grew even wider, "Well, you know all the media hype about the bear mauling up at Corn Creek?"

Grissom shifted his leg uncomfortably, "How could I not notice? I'm just glad they haven't camped outside my townhouse yet."

"Well, today a couple of guys got called up there again, this time for a 429. Guy was swimming naked in the pupfish pond," Jim paused, raising his eyebrows and waiting.

Grissom studied his friend's face, "Huh. Unusual, but not worthy of a grin the size of the one you're sporting. What's the connection?"

Jim seemed to crackle with anticipation, "Well, seems this fellow read the headlines proclaiming that there was a bear mauling, but failed to read the actual articles. The guy decided that he really wanted to see a bear, but wisely thought that getting mauled might not be so fun, so he bought himself a canister of 'Bear Repellent' spray."

Now grinning himself, Grissom interrupted, "Wait, wait, let me guess. He also neglected to read the instructions on the pepper spray bottle."

"Got it in one! The idiot thought it was like mosquito repellent and sprayed it all over his body. The pain was so intense, he just stripped down and jumped in the nearest body of water trying to get the stuff off. The poor Park receptionist is probably scarred for life and wishing he had chosen to volunteer up in Montana."

No longer able to contain himself, Jim broke down chuckling. Grissom just sat wryly shaking his head in sheer wonder at the ability of some people to ignore all warning labels, no matter how brightly colored or strongly stated.

After a while, Jim managed calmed enough to ask, "How is your leg, anyway?"

"It itches! But I guess that's a sign it's healing," he shifted to yet another position that failed to provide any relief, crossing his eyes dramatically.

"That's what my mama always said," Jim joked, then the cop's grin fell slightly, "And how's Sara? You been talking to her at all?"

Grissom's expression closed down again, "Mmm, she seems good."

Jim groaned in exasperation, "I'm going to have to pry it out of you, aren't I? Do you think she'll be coming back?"

Grissom just shrugged.

"What do you think will happen if she doesn't?"

"Well, San Francisco has a pretty good crime lab," Grissom refused to meet his friend's gaze.

Jim rolled his eyes, "It was the _job_ that was the problem, wasn't it? And yet you think that she would run off because she was burning out, decide to stay in forensics after some deep soul searching, and _NOT_ come back to Vegas? "

"Not for her, Jim," Grissom squared himself to face his longtime friend, "For me."

Jim's gaze sharpened, "You thinking about following her?"

"If she decides she needs to stay away from Vegas, yeah," his voice firmed, "I need her, Jim. If she'll let me, I'll follow her anywhere."

"Why haven't you gone already? Cath's been pushing for it, I know."

Grissom shifted his gaze back toward the ceiling, "It's not time yet. She's not ready, but when she is..."

Jim nodded, "Just give us a bit of a head's up, okay? I'd like to be there for the wedding."

A wistful smile crossed Grissom's face, and his hand reached into his pocket to caress the ring that was waiting there, "Okay."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**THE END**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Author's Note #2:** For those of you who don't know, "bear spray" or "bear repellent" is a high velocity (shooting up to 30 feet), large capacity (usually about 250 grams) pepper spray (like mace, but much, much more powerful). It is meant to be used to deter a charging or attacking bear by spraying them (not yourself if you can help it) in the face with a sticky, burning substance. If you're ever in the vicinity (within 300-500 feet if you're at all down wind) of a discharging spray, you will likely experience a burning sensation on your skin and uncontrollable coughing. It's meant to be used as a last ditched effort to save yourself if you encounter an aggressive bear, and is more effective than bullets in these situations.

**A/N #3:** Feedback greatly appreciated! Nitpicks welcome.


End file.
